mysimstv1fandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Wii maniac/The Clown
This is a story that I wrote for Creative Writing! Sorry if it's a bit dark. Contains some strong material. Early Years The Clown was not always a clown. He was small young boy with strawberry blond hair, pointy noise, and a nice smile. He lived in the small sunny town of Bridgeway, California. His grandparent’s cared for him. His parents didn’t care. The Clown was a nice boy, always happy and rarely sad. However, he did poorly in school. His grandparents were always supportive and never mean. His Time of Pain The Clown dropped out of High School when he was in 11th grade. His friends were sad to see him go, especially since he made them laugh. For once in their lives, the grandparents were disappointed. “YOU ARE A DISGRACE TO THIS FAMILY!!” yelled the father. The boy cried. “STOP CRYING!”. The father slapped him across the face. The father left the house. Grandma’s Death His Grandma was sick in the hospital. Her last words to The Clown were “Do great things….”. She died the next day. The Clown took her words and decided to go off the college. College After he finally graduated High School, The Clown looked for a college that would accept him. But sadly, he didn’t have enough money. His mother suggested finding a school that is a little cheaper, to fit their budget. Grandfather’s Death The phone rang on a sunny Saturday afternoon. It was a hospital. The Clown answered. They gave him news of his grandfather’s stroke. Apparently, he died that day. The Clown broke down. After the funeral, the family moved to New York. First day of College The Clown entered the school. He was greeted by a teacher. “Welcome to Clown College” said the teacher. “Thanks” answered The Clown. The Girl A girl from his college went on a date with him. It was the best day of both of their lives. He was so happy. She was so happy. It hurt them to say goodbye to each other for the night. His First Job He got a job at the fast food restaurant “Fried Mel’s” He was the cashier. He was still in clown makeup everytime he went there. He was laughed at by the customers. Since the customers couldn’t take the place seriously, some didn’t return. He was fired after just 2 weeks. His Graduation His parents and his girlfriend attended. The Clown gave a performance as part of his Graduation procedure. The Clown got a degree in Acting. Girlfriend’s Death The Clown spent a night at the bar with his girlfriend. They get in the car together. He drives a little ways. Then WHAM! He slams into a tree. He survived the crash, but he was arrested for Driving while Under the Influence. His girlfriend lost her life because of him, which he would never forget. Jail He was in jail for 10 years of his life. He had to suffer through horrible conditions. His parent’s finally said to him “We want nothing to do with you anymore….” Release & Suicide The Clown was released in November, and he knew what he wanted to do. He mailed a letter to his parent’s. The next day, police found his body floating under the Brooklyn Bridge. The Father and Mother were heart broken. “He had so much to live for,” they said. Funeral It was a Gloomy Thanksgiving day. The Burial was short. The father and mother of The Clown didn’t feel like eating that day. They did go to the parade. And as they watched, they saw the many happy clowns and thought of their son, who was unable to hide the sadness beneath his make-up Category:Blog posts Category:Story